Ayuda Indeseable
by ashtraycisa
Summary: Él era; el poderoso, valeroso y majestuoso, daiyokai, Sesshōmaru, lord de las tierras del oeste... pero necesitara ayuda indeseable de una humana, para obtener mas poder, del que ya tiene.
1. La búsqueda

_**Ayuda indeseable**_

"_**La búsqueda…"**_

Se encontraba caminando, intentaba no meditar mucho lo que tenía que hacer, más la sola idea lo asqueaba, y no la comprendía del todo – y eso era raro en él - . No comprendía el ¿por que él?, que nunca necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ahora la necesitaba y eso no era lo peor, tendría que obtener ayuda de un ¨miserable humano¨ una raza para el tan vana y vulgar. Debería desechar la idea de conseguir esa maldita espada perdida en algún lugar que su padre astutamente la había mandado al olvido… y ahí se fijó en su obi y vio en este sujetada a Tenseiga, la espada que su padre le dio antes de morir – de forma patética y deshonrosa para él – Tenseiga, pensó ¿de que le servía? De nada, ¿para revivir? Basura, pensaba cada vez que la veía y recordaba las palabras de su padre… su mirada tomo otro brillo en el momento, al recordar que poco antes de aquel entonces pensaba acerca de él cómo ¨su ilustrísimo padre, el comandante perro. ¨

_- ¨Y esto, ¿de qué me servirá?¨ - pregunto molesto __Sesshōmaru__, parecía una broma._

_- ¨Algún día lo entenderás ¨ - respondió evitando la mirada de su hijo …_

Seguía sin poder entender esas palabras, después de tantas décadas y siglos… él no entendía, por que, él quería matar a los que lo desafiasen, no andar reviviendo y sanando heridas por el mundo.

_- ¨¿Y las otras? … ¿Qué harás con ella?¨ - pregunto más que irritado, si no tuviera autocontrol – aunque en ese momento costaba mantenerlo – ya hubiese estado destrozando el bosque completo._

_- ¨Esta¨ - dijo empuñando a Tessaiga y levantándola - ¨será para Inuyasha¨ - respondió al final._

_- ¨ ¿Y Souunga?¨ - __Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos sabiendo que la respuesta no sería de su agrado._

_- ¨esa espada ya tiene su destino, pero no es el momento… algún día lo sabrás…¨_

Y el viento se hizo más fuerte, y estaba a punto de llegar, el apestable olor se lo decía – malditos hanyous, malditos humanos, maldito su padre, maldito todos – se repetía mentalmente. Su vida iba a cambiar… ¿Cómo haría para soportar?,_ ¨autocontrol_¨, si eso solía funcionar, miro a Jaken, con suerte lo soportaba a él en sus viajes… ¡al diablo el autocontrol! … golpeo a Jaken y siguió caminando.

- ¿Por que amo Sesshō…? - no pudo continuar Sesshōmaru lo callo con la mirada y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba que avanzara y no hablara.

**. . . .**

En una aldea no muy lejos, se encontraba una anciana sacerdotisa, le enseñaba a una niña de diez años a poder tirar flechas con poder espiritual, esta intentaba ponerle empeño hasta conseguirlo, luego de varios intentos en el blanco desvió su mirada para enfocarla en un árbol, y quiso sonreír, mas no lo hizo. La anciana le siguió la mirada a la niña hasta el árbol para darse cuenta de quién era.

- Inuyasha - susurro la anciana acercándose donde se encontraba el árbol seguida por la niña - como te fue - ¿Cómo te fue? - le grito luego y este se bajó del árbol y se acerco

- feh anciana kaede no es necesario que grite – le respondió este de mala manera – ¿la edad la está volviendo sorda? – Le pregunto en tono de burla, y la niña casi rio, la anciana simplemente hizo un mohín, lo conocía de tantos años ya – anciana partiré al atardecer – respondió al final.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - Cuestiono la anciana

- por la espada que mi padre me dejo, partiré con Myouga, aunque esa pulga maldita de seguro me dela a medio camino - refunfuño por lo bajo al final

- ¿tu padre te dejo una espada?

- Anciana se lo dije al salir en la mañana - le respondió haciendo un bufido de aburrimiento – el dejo una espada para mí y otra para Sesshōmaru… ese maldito - dijo por lo bajo oliendo el aire - lo siento como si estuviese cerca

- bueno te iré a preparar algunas meriendas - le termino por decir la anciana mientras se encaminaba para su cabaña, la niña la iba a seguir cuando Inuyasha se puso por delante impidiéndole el paso, cuando ella lo vio le sonrió este igual lo hizo, y luego saco una manzana de sus ropas y se la entrego, ella tímidamente la tomo.

- ¿Cuándo volverás? – le pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia la cabaña.

- Feh, no me tomara mucho, volveré luego…Kikyo.

**. . . .**

¿Cuántas veces le había pegado a Jaken ? muchas, el pobre youkay sapo estaba todo lleno de chichones, por otra parte llevaba decenas de otros youkays muertos y más de un bosque hecho trizas durante el camino, pero lo bueno es que ya estaba llegando, ahora simplemente tenía que poner en marcha lo que le había dicho el árbol sabio.

_- ¨Las semillas especiales que tienes en tus manos, cuando llegues al pozo comenzaran a brillar de un color rosáceo, es hay donde tú vas a explotar tu energía interior, ¿me entiendes? – Pregunto el árbol para luego recibir un asentamiento de parte de youkay - y cuando eso haya pasado te lanzaras dentro del pozo… y aparecerás en otra era ¨ - termino de decir el árbol y mientras tanto __Sesshōmaru empuñaba sus manos y fruncía el ceño._

_- ¨¿Qué época?¨ - pregunto de repente_

_- ¨Eso lo veras en el momen_to.¨

Y ahí se encontraba, ya a pocos pasos, podía sentir el olor – asqueroso para él – de Inuyasha, ojala el hibrido no lo molestara, ahora si que lo mataría si se llegaba siquiera a cruzar por su camino, ya se encontraba sin paciencia alguna – si es que tenía – saco dentro de sus ropas las semillas miro a Jaken de reojo, y este entendió el mensaje, – no por nada llevaba años siguiéndolo – y se quedó hay parado dejando a su amo que avanzara solo, tendría que resguardar que nadie lo molestara.

Estaba frente al susodicho pozo, las semillas comenzaron a brillar, ahora tenía que hacer su parte , así que comenzó a explotar su energía interior, su yoki, y una bola de energía y luz lo envolvió. Jaken de su posición podía sentir la esencia de su amo al límite era tan fuerte, y al momento hubo un fuerte ruido parecida al de una explosión. Cuando fue corriendo al pozo para ver a su amo no estaba solamente quedaban pasqueños vestigios de su poder y un sacado en la tierra, donde seguramente estuvo parado, y sintió la presencia del hanyou.

- Sess… - paro en seco al no notarlo ni sentirlo por ninguna parte, se fijo en Jaken. – ¿donde esta Sesshōmaru lo acabo de sentir? – decía mientras olia el aire y el suelo

- ¡Cállate!... amo Sesshōmaru - comenzó a llorar este, e Inuyasha no entendía que pasaba - ¿dónde estará?

**. . . .**

Sabía que se encontraba dentro del pozo, mas todo era raro al mirar hacia arriba no veía el cielo azul más bien ¿un techo?, era el mismo pozo pero el olor el ruido, y la esencia eran distintos, se dispuso a salir y vio que el pozo se encontraba dentro de una especie de cobertizo, comenzó a caminar saliendo de aquel lugar, la luz por un momento lo cegó, cuando por fin estaba bien se dispuso a mirar el inminente panorama, lo primero que vio fue un árbol ¿el árbol sagrado se preguntó?, el olor era el mismo ¿de hace…? No pudo ni siquiera formular la pregunta. ¿Y ahora que seguía?

_- ¨ cuando hayas cruzado el pozo de esta era a la otra, está destinado a ser la persona que buscas aquella que tus ojos primero vean ¨_

Camino hasta el árbol sagrado, el olor y el ruido lo sofocaban, era pasado medio día, y ni el sonido de los pájaros podía escuchar bien. ¿Qué seria todo eso?, no aguantaría mucho, estaba que mandaba todo a la mierda, y eso que él nunca se dejaba abrumar ni vencer por nada, ¿Qué habría querido su padre? ¿Por qué habrá querido que él hiciera esto ¿ ¿Por qué no simplemente no pasarle la bendita espada como lo hizo con Tensseiga ?

_- ¨ Si te la hubiera pasado en aquel entonces, como te paso a Tensseiga, no hubieras resistido, y el poder maligno, uno mas fuerte del que tienes hoy en día te hubiera consumido … por eso él …¨_

Dónde diablos se encontraba la condenada miko, para tomarla y llevarla con el de una vez por todas, le causó extrañeza el no sentir ningún poder espiritual, – debía ser ¨el viaje¨ que lo tenía aturdido – comenzó a caminar y noto que era un templo aquello, intentaba oler el aire pero encontraba demasiados olores mezclados… estaba apunto – nuevamente – de perder la paciencia, cuando escucho un tarareo no muy lejos, a toda velocidad se dirigió hasta donde provenía ocultándose, … Demonios, no podía ser, ¿o si?, eras una cría, debía ser un error ¿o no?. La niña seguía tarareando ajena a que era observada por un Youkay, – bueno ella no sabía nada de eso… – era demasiado entretenido ponerle un collar a un pequeño gatito estaba y se sentía tan feliz.

Sesshōmaru ajeno a toda la felicidad que profesaba la niña se encontraba debatiendo que hacer, esta niña tenía cero poder espiritual, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera comenzaba con su entrenamiento, pensó en la llevársela y dejarla en cualquier aldea con alguna miko madura que la guiara, si eso haría… se dispuso a bajar del árbol que había subido para tomarla y llevársela, la niña estaba de espaldas a el, y justo cuando la iba a tomarla por el pelo, para arrastrarla al pozo – si, no pensaba tener cuidado, después de todo era una simple e insignificante humana… pero era una niña pensó… bueno no dejaba de ser humana, una raza inferior – se detuvo, la esencia…, de eso hablo el árbol sabio;

- _¨… por eso debes traspasar épocas o eras, por que en estas no vas a ver algo más puro y bondadoso… _

Cuando estaba saliendo de aquel limbo del cual se encontraba, sintió una mirada sobre él, la mocosa humana estaba mirándolo, atentamente, e instintivamente Sesshōmaru se puso en una elegante pose de guardia, sin quitar la vista de la pequeña niña, se fijo en sus ojos y en como esta lo miraba, el brillo de ellos lo hicieron volver a una pose normal, pero nunca bajando la maldita guardia, no por desconfianza de que la niña le fuese hacer algo, más bien por costumbre. Se observaban, ella lo miraba extrañada, fijándose en todo desde su largo cabello, siguiendo por las orejas; eran puntiagudas – que raras pensó –, las marcas de su cara, sus vestimentas, la ¿armadura? Siguiendo por sus espadas la "cosa" en el hombro derecho, y volvió a subir la vista hasta su cara nuevamente… sus ojos pintados y ese color tan extraño… mientras tanto él entrecerró los ojos ¡maldición! Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, siempre todos bajaban su mirada, lo encontraba irritante… pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella le dio una sonrisa, nunca nadie le sonreía por que si, a no ser que fueran personas lambisconas.

- Humana camina y sígueme - rompió el silencio ya no aguantaba la situación, se estaba dando vuelta, esperando que ella le obedeciera, cuando.

- Ahome, mi nombre es Ahome - le contesto inflando los cachetes y frunciendo el ceño, él se detuvo en seco y la miro de reojo por encima del hombro, – la mataría cuando terminara todo pensó –

- ¿Me cuestionas? - le pregunto poniéndose nuevamente en frete de ella, y alzando la mano para agarrarla del cuello.

- Aparte mi mami no me deja andar con extraños - comenzó a decir ignorando la pregunta hecha por Sesshōmaru - y tengo que ir a clases…

¿Clases? Seguramente a la miko ya le estaban enseñando, – genial una cosa menos que tenía que hacer – comenzó a sacar cuentas, la mocosa en cuestión no tenía más de seis años, para que no fuera una carga para él, y presenciando, que ni energía espiritual tenia saco a relucir que le tomaría como diez años estar en forma. Perfecto esperaría esa cantidad de tiempo, total lo valía… Souunga.

- Pasado ciento veinte ciclos lunares vendré por ti - le dijo como último sin esperar repuesta ni nada, con una velocidad característica de él, se alejó de Ahome, dejándola mas que extrañada.

Llego al pozo, se sentó en la orilla de este, miro todo alrededor, pensando que tendría que volver, ojala que cuando volviera la miko estuviera lista, así no demorarían nada y después la mataría, pues no quería que hubiera un maldito humano diciendo que ayudo al gran Sesshōmaru lord de las tierras del oeste… una década para cumplir su objetivo, sonrió de lado, eso simplemente era un pestañeo pàra alguien como él, que ya llevaba siglos existiendo, no era nada. ….

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola totales, primero que todo quiero agradecer a los que leyeron y dejaron reviews en el oneshot "acuerdo", igual al subirlo se le borraron los guiones, y después no supe cómo arreglarlo, así q igual se veía como el forro, segundo, espero le guste esta historia, un beso =)**_


	2. Como pasan los años

_**Ayuda indeseable**_

"_**Como pasan los años…"**_

Cruzo el pozo, y sintió por primera vez alivio de escuchar tan claro el cantar de los pájaros, y el de los arboles al mecerse por el viento, y sintió placer al sentir su cabello mecerse también … estaba tan concentrado en aquello, que no había reparado en las miradas extrañadas de su sirviente y el hanyou le brindaban – otra vez le pasaba, y en un día, tendría que reparar en ello después. – los observo, podía entender en la mirada de Inuyasha, la duda, y el ¿pero cómo?, y en la de Jaken, el alivio, ignorando ambas comenzó a caminar…

- ¿¡Pero cómo!? - Comenzó a cuestionarlo - ¿Sesshōmaru que haces acá? - Termino de preguntarle mientras se ponía enfrente de él. Ignorándolo olímpicamente el demonio peli-plata siguió su paso, chocando el hombro de Inuyasha, y parar a poco más de un metro de él.

- Pequeño hibrido, si aprecias tu vida ¡no me jodas! – le respondió dándole la espalda en cada momento. Jaken se sorprendió al ver que su amo no tenía contemplado atacar al hanyou.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Sesshōmaru supo a que se refería esa pregunta tan obvia .

- Mejor preocúpate, por lo que te dejo Inu - No - Taisho… - nunca antes se había referido así de su progenitor… pero se sentía tan encolerizado, al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y lo que le tocaba hacer después - para ti no será fácil. –y con ello dio terminada la conversación y siguió avanzando con Jaken corriendo tras él.

Inuyasha no comprendió lo último, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando, pues Sesshōmaru ya se había ido… ¡maldito engreído! pensaba mientras, volvía a la aldea, tendría que preguntarle al cobarde de Myouga.

. . . .

Se encontraba sentado en el filo del balcón, en sus aposentos, había evitado las preguntas que Jaken estuvo haciendo durante el camino, no quería referirse al tema, ni a la mocosa humana, ni a nada que le recordara esa tediosa era, solamente respondió a la más obvia de todas.

- ¨_ ¿Amo, y que paso con la estúpida humana?¨... - este no recibió respuesta - ¨ ¿_¡_se reusó a venir con usted!?_¨ - _se le ocurrió decir de repente, a lo que Sesshōmaru, se detuvo en el acto, y lo miro con un desprecio que jamás le había regalado, para luego seguir el paso y contestar._

_- ¨La iré a buscar pasado ciento cuarenta ciclos lunares…¨ _- _acaso su sirviente pensaba que él dejaría que una humana, hiciera lo que quisiera ¡JAMÁS!... lo mataría antes de que se atreviera a preguntar algo así de nuevo- ¨ ¡no preguntes más!¨ - se había adelantado a decir antes que Jaken comenzara nuevamente con preguntas innecesarias. _

¿Y si aquella no era la humana que el buscaba?, si, si lo era, el árbol sabio se lo había dicho, y él lo había sentido… quiso dejar de pensar en aquello y mejor se fue a recostar al tufón de la habitación para así dormir – dudaba que lo hiciera. –

. . . .

Era primavera, aún faltaba para que el verano llegase, y aun así el calor era sofocante, se encontraba corriendo, pues así comenzaba con su rutina de entrenamiento diario. Ya llevaba años en aquella rutina, si se había vuelto más fuerte, más aun así no entendía por que no podía sacar la espada de aquel pedestal, que yacía en la tumba de su padre.

Nadie le daba a entender el por que no lo podía lograr ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? Había intentado sacarla de todas las formas y posiciones habidas y por haber, y nada. Había creído al principio que era por su falta de fuerza y poder, pero ahora había aumentado ambas cosas y aun asa no lograba ni siquiera moverla un milímetro, y eso que había adquirido más fuerza y poder que cualquier otro hanyou… el único día que no había seguido esa rutina fue cuando ella se fue de la aldea… Kikyo. ..

_Era una tarde lluviosa e iba llegando a la aldea, iba tan concentrado pensando en sus problemas – Tenseiga – cuando sintió como una mano tomando delicadamente la suya, al voltearse vio a Kikyo, y esta le sonreía tímidamente, él se estremeció al comienzo, y luego la jalo hacia el y la abrazo, así estuvieron un rato sin importar que la lluvia los empapara enteros, todo era casi perfecto, casi, hasta que ella se separó y lo miro fijamente y rompió el silencio.._

_- ¨ ¿Tú sabes que tengo que comenzar mi viaje cierto? Pues Kaede, ella ya me enseño ya todo y yo…¨_

_En el momento no hacía falta seguir escuchando, él bien sabia lo de aquel viaje por aldeas, buscando nuevas enseñanzas de distintas sacerdotisas, para así aprender más, y si lo había postergado ya por demasiado tiempo había sido por él, porque no quería dejarlo solo, y por que Kikyo quería que ese viaje lo hicieran juntos, porque ambos tenían que aprender de el… _–_se lo habían prometido tiempo atrás _– _Inuyasha no quería dejarla partir, él quería ir con ella, pero algo lo detenía… ¨Tenseiga ¨ _

_- ¨¿Vendrías con migo?¨ - ella había titubeado mucho antes de preguntar aquello._

_- ¨Lo siento, pero aún no puedo¨ - respiro hondo, le había dolido aquello - ¨no sin Tenseiga.¨ –termino diciendo bajando la cabeza, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara._

_-¨Temías que dijeras eso¨ - susurro después de un largo silencio - ¨ya no eres el mismo¨ - termino por decir para luego caminar lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a Inuyasha atrás…_

_Kikyo partió al día siguiente de la aldea, todos los aldeanos la despidieron deseándole buen viaje, y que le fuera bien en todo.. Inuyasha no llego a despedirse – eso le dolió a Kikyo – el estuvo en el árbol sagrado, podía escuchar como la despedían mas no tuvo el valor de hacerlo él. Y ella al fin se había ido, tuvo ganas de seguirla, irse con ella en aquel viaje, pero no tenía la espada, desecho la idea inmediatamente, tan rápido como llego… pero aún así ese día estuvo todo el día sin moverse de ahí, y olvido por completo su rutina… _

Ella se había ido hacia poco mas de dos años, no volvía ni de visita, la anciana Kaede, sabia de ella periódicamente cada cuatro meses, el estaba en conocimiento de aquello, más el aun así no preguntaba nada de ella, más él no quería saber nada, ella no lo había esperado, y simplemente se había ido… dejándolo solo, y sin más después de recordar aquello siguió con su entrenamiento.

. . . .

En un riachuelo refrescándose los pies, se encontraba una joven sacerdotisa, de pelo largo y castaño, su mirada era triste y sombría, estaba de cabeza gacha mirando como las holas pasaban atreves de sus pies, hasta que sintió una presencia conocida, comenzó a mirar por sus ropas hasta que sintió el piquete en su hombro, puso atención a este y vio ala muy conocida pulga… Myouga, este luego de llenarse con el vital líquido carmesí le hablo.

- Señorita Kikyo, tiempo sin verla - decía en tono muy cordial, para luego agradecer por su merienda.

- Hola Myouga -respondió de la misma manera, luego de un breve silencio se animó a preguntar - ¿has sabido de Inuyasha? - este dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

- Hace un par de meses, lo vi por última vez - respondía bajando su diminuta mirada - él…

- ¿Aún no comprende verdad? - lo interrumpió meneando su cabeza negativamente, y tornando su mirada más triste.

- ¿¡Como usted lo sabe!? - le pregunto sorprendido mirándola atentamente, ella simplemente sonrió afirmándolo.

. . . .

Nuevamente se encontraba pisando aquellos caminos, que no quiso pisar en muchos años, los cuales no pasaron tan rápido como el hubiese querido. Hubiesen sido mucho más largos si no se hubiera entretenido, en pequeñas batallas civiles, en las cuales débiles youkays, intentaban hacerle querer hacer frente, por querer formar pequeñas tribus en sus tierras… estúpidos pensaba al recordar. Y el tiempo restante lo paso pensando, en lo que sucedería pasados esos ciclos… Suponía que la humana ya hubiera entrenado, y estuviese lista siendo ya una miko para su misión, suponía que aún seguía con vida – En realidad lo tenía más que claro… así era. – En esta ocasión no quiso la compañía de Jaken, pues estaba absolutamente seguro que este lo haría irritar, y eso era lo último que quería. Había llegado el momento; iría tras la maldita miko, en la mañana del día siguiente estaría por allá.

. . . .

Era ya de noche y se encontraba acostada en su cama, ya todos dormían menos ella, como era de costumbre se encontraba teniendo unos de esos sueños triviales, hasta que aparecía una sombra oscura y borrosa, con ojos dorados, mirándola, era lo único que podía identificar – siempre estaba ahí –. No recordaba en que situación ni momento conoció aquella mirada… la conocía de memoria, siempre la mirada era seria y con un deje de ¿desprecio?, no sabía por que lo último, siempre cuando aparecía en sus sueños intentaba mirarle la cara u otra cosa, mas no podía, todo lo demás se veía tan mal, y al intentar acercarse para mirarlo mejor y tocarlo despertaba… siempre lo mismo. Y ahí se encontraba como siempre, – después de tener un sueño con la "mirada fría", – intentando darle una explicación, esta vez había llegado a la conclusión – otra vez – que era efecto de las múltiples historias que escuchaba de parte de su abuelo referente al "antiguo Japón," … y en ese debate se encontraba, intentaba hacer memoria y ¡nada!, y hubiese intentada seguir durmiendo pero su despertador sonó ¡que frustrante!, no había dormido nada por culpa del bendito sueño ¡maldita mirada! Se estaba levantando maldiciendo por lo bajo, tomo sus cosas para ir al baño, le quedaba un largo día de clases. . . .

- ¡Por fiiin!, ¡ya no aguantaba maaas! - decía una azabache mientras escuchaba el timbre que daba por finalizada la jornada escolar.

- ¡Yo tampoco Ahome, menos mal es viernes ya! - la apoyaba Yuca una joven amiga, mientras ordenaban ambas sus cosas para así salir rápido.

Lamentablemente para Ahome habían demorado más de la cuenta, así que no alcanzo el bus, y no tenía ánimos de esperar el próximo por media hora más, así que no le quedaba de otra que irse caminando a casa, pensaba que no dejaba de ser un mal día aquel, no le molestaba caminar, pero el calor no lo hacía para nada fácil, aparte sabía que en su casa no habría nadie esperándola, pues habían aprovechado el fin de semana largo para visitar parientes en el sur. No le molestaba para nada quedarse sola en casa, pues podía invitar a pasar el fin de semana a cualquiera de sus amigas, pero aun así este día extrañaría las atenciones de su madre.

. . . .

El olor era sofocante y no encontraba el olor de la humana por ninguna parte, se notaba que no había nadie en el templo ni a la redonda, se estaba impacientando, no podría calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, pero ya no aguantaba más, llego hasta unas escaleras que daban a ¿un camino?, no entendía bien que era aquello que se movía a gran velocidad con ruedas, iba a comenzar a descender las escaleras cuando…

Había sido el peor retorno de la escuela que lo hacía caminando, estaba cansada – como buen día viernes – tenía calor y hambre, y aún le quedaba por subir los malditos escalones….

Había sentido una presencia familiar, miro a los pies de la escalera, hay estaba parada una joven humana, con la cabeza gacha, quiso ignorar que aquella fuese su miko, más el aroma de esta sí lo era…

Faltaba el último esfuerzo, no quería ni mirar los escalones, así que había agachado su cabeza para mirar mejor el suelo, y así comenzó su marcha peldaño por peldaño, pensando en que haría primero…

La veía subir y comenzó a percatase que aun su poder era nulo ¿pero que diablos? se preguntaba, si a esta altura ya debería de estar en una etapa avanzada de entrenamiento… la veía venir….

Primero se daría un baño, se pondría su pijama, comería algo viendo televisión, y después dormiría, dormiría y dormiría…

Se le iba acercando, aun con la cabeza gacha, es que ¿acaso no había notado su presencia?... parecía que no…

Se haría para comer solamente unos sándwich, no tenía ni ganas ni de cocinar, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos…

Es que ¿aún no le notaba? Se preguntaba el taiyokai, mientras la veía a pocos pasos para que lo chocara de frente ¡no se movería! Él no lo hacía por nadie…

Sintió que chocaba con algo duro, con suerte no se había ido de espalda, al tomar se dé algo esponjoso y peludo y suave, al alzar la vista para poder decir algo, y ver con que había chocado, su mirada fue directo a los ojos… no podía ser posible, ¿esos ojos?, eran los mismos con los cuales se había desvelado tantas noches, por esos sueños incomprensibles…

La había mirado directamente a los ojos, no aguantaba la imprudencia de esta, desde la forma en que lo choco más encima se afirmaba de su cola para no caerse… la haría pagar por aquel atrevimiento, que ni siquiera en una disputa o lo que fuera lo habían hecho, su mano instintivamente fue a para al cuello de la joven humana…

- ¿T-tú… tú eres? - dijo de repente dando un paso para atrás disolviendo el agarre que le tenía tan rápido como si le quemara…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola a todos, agradecer lo todos los que han leído esta historia =) y muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews: luna90, kagome-chan997, Anika-san, guest, , Miss smiled, mican, hechicera, Luna31 y Adomani…. Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, que se va tratando de cómo fueron pasando los años en grandes rasgos. Bueno totales q estén bien!**_


	3. Sera solo un año

_**Ayuda indeseable**_

_**" Sera solo un año..."**_

Sentía su cuerpo entrecortado, y no encontraba la fuerza para abrir los ojos, le pesaban más de la cuenta ¿Por qué se sentía así?, el sabor metálico dentro de su boca le dio una respuesta inmediata, sabia quien había sido. Él.

_- ¨ ¿T-tú… tú eres?¨ - dijo de repente dando un paso para atrás disolviendo el agarre que la tenía tan rápido como si le quemara._

_- ¨ Ahora vendrás conmigo¨ - le dijo impidiendo que retrocediera más, y tomándola con brusquedad del brazo, apretándola más al sentir que ella intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible este era demasiado firme y enterraba sus uñas en su piel._

_- ¨ ¡Suéltame animal!¨ - le grito al sentir su piel arder._

"_Suéltame animal" se repitió el taiyoukai mentalmente, que insolente era esa humana, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a llamarlo así? En un movimiento rápido la cogió de la cintura levantándola, para depositarla deliberadamente en su hombro izquierdo, chocando esta de lleno con su armadura, le costó un instante volver a reaccionar, lo vino hacer recién cuando sintió que este le sujetaba sin hacer demasiada presión de su ante-pierna casi llegando al muslo por debajo de su ya corta falda. ¡Qué horror!, hay comenzó de nuevo la lucha, no podía bajarse, y por más que pataleaba el no la soltaba, haciendo mas presión. _

_Cuando habían llegado rápidamente al pozo__ comenzó a desfallecer al sentir que de él comenzaba a brotar una energía demasiado pesada, sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba, sin más cerro los ojos. Y Sesshōmaru por fin sintió tranquilidad._

Sintió una suave briza chocar con su cara y mecer su cabello, quiso intentar moverse para así bajarse, pero el fuerte agarre se lo impidió, y luego de un tiempo que no supo calcular sintió como era soltada y caía al suelo pesada y bruscamente.

- ¡Bruto! -le dijo, sin ni siquiera arrepentirse cuando este le mando una mirada asesina.

- Mide tus palabras humana.

Le dijo simplemente dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar, parando al frente a un árbol de magnolias, Ahome se sorprendió al notar que al árbol se le iba formando ¿una cara?, su asombro no duro mucho, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque… paró su reconocimiento del lugar, al escuchar que Sesshōmaru le comenzaba hablar al árbol.

- ¿Cómo diablos se supone que lograre algo si esta humana tiene un poder nulo? – cuestionó irritado alzando un poco la voz para luego mirarla por encima del hombro

- Me llamo ¡Ahome! – Le grito esta al tiempo récord en que se ponía de pie, fruncía el ceño, se cruzaba de brazos y le hacía un desprecio. Sesshōmaru intento ignorar aquello, apretando los puños se centró nuevamente en el árbol que comenzaba hablar.

- Si ella comienza un fuerte entrenamiento demorara máximo un año en explotar el poder espiritual.

- ¿Poder? – Cuestionó la miko acercándose manteniendo distancia con el taiyoukai.

Conociendo a Sesshōmaru supuso que no le había dicho nada al respecto a la jovencita que tenía en frente, así que comenzó a explicarle.

- Tú guardas un poder purificador muy fuerte, pero que no ha salido a flote, por eso debes entrenar…

- ¿Y eso para qué? – interrumpió, mientras escuchaba como Sesshōmaru gruño.

- Para hacerle de ayuda al joven Lord.

. . . .

¿Hacerle de ayuda al estúpido?

Ni pensarlo.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban caminando por más pregunta que le hiciera este no contestaba ninguna, menos mal que el árbol sabio le había disipado de algunas dudas –no de todas como querría–. Sabía que se encontraba a quinientos años aproximadamente de su época, y que había llegado hay a través de un pozo, –específicamente el que estaba en su casa, eso era bueno–, también que en esa época existían seres sobrenaturales –como el engreído que iba más adelante, pensó–. Si no hubiera sido por su abuelo que desde siempre le hablaba "sobre el origen de…", y sus historias, prácticamente le hubiese costado creer su situación y la existencias de youkais y demás criaturas, como el árbol por ejemplo. También supo que ella igual guardaba una clase de poder espiritual, y que por ello Sesshōmaru necesitaba de su ayuda, para así obtener una espada.

Y hay callo en la cuenta de que aquello no tenía por que hacerlo, no era su obligación ayudar al estúpido, y quedarse en esa época sin ver a su familia. Paro bruscamente el andar.

- Yo no tengo por que ayudarte Sesshōmaru - comenzó a decirle, viendo como este paraba en seco - no tengo por que hacerlo….

Sabía que algo así podría ocurrir, que ella se negase, mas él ya sabia que hacer.

- Hmp - se fue acercando intimidadoramente a la miko - Claro que tienes por que, ¿o prefieres cargar con las muertes de tus cercanos?.

Ahome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿estaría diciendo la verdad? Pensó… ¡Por supuesto que sí! Era cosa de mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos de un dorado tan lindo, pero que la miraban de una forma tan fría y cruel. Él no dudaría en matar a sus cercanos, y ella no podía dejar que matasen a su familia, tendría que aceptar, por ellos… ¡Maldito youkai!.

Pero que ni pensara que lo respetaría.

- Esta bien… estúpido – susurro lo último mientras se adelantaba, siendo escuchado por el youkai, que fuertemente la dio vuelta del hombro, manteniendo el agarre en este. Más faltas de respeto no aguantaría ese día.

- A mí me tratas con res-… - no pudo continuar al momento en que la miko mando un grito, y levemente sintió como su mano la que mantenía el agarre se ¿purificaba?, ya que de Ahome emano poder espiritual, retiro su mano del hombro al tiempo que sonreía de lado. - muy bien miko.

Ahome no lo escucho, se había desmallado cayendo al suelo.

Esa tarde mucho después conocería a Jaken.

. . . .

- ¡Ya no aguanto más! - decía la azabache mientras se sentaba en las raíces de un árbol, esperando que este le diera sombra, mucha sombra, no ignorando que sus "compañeros de viaje" continuaban su camino - !Ni piensen que seguiré caminando! - volvió a decir mientras buscaba en su bolso algo para tomar.

- ¡uuy!, ya está la humana retrasándonos amito - decía un molesto Jaken, viendo a su amo y la reacción de este, que no era muy distinta a la suya propia.

Ya era casi un mes en que la; miko, estúpida, niña tonta, humana, maldita humana, o cualquier otro calificativo singular que no fuera llamarla por su nombre, llevaba viajando con el taiyoukai y su sirviente, un mes que para los tres había sido el más largo de su vida.

Un mes en el cual Ahome estaba cansada del silencio y de esas largas caminatas, pues casi ni se habían dirigido la palabra con Sesshōmaru, siendo las pocas ocasiones en que ella le expresaba el querer ir a su época, diciéndole que no soportaba estar todos los días con él ni con Jaken, que quería ver a su familia, que necesitaba un baño, en su casa, que quería comer algo que no fuera frutas, ni el pescado que de mala gana Jaken le daba, suponiendo ella que era por orden de Sesshōmaru.

Fue cuando llevaba cinco días en la época feudal, cuando ya no aguanto más. No es que ahora lo hiciera. Y no era la única.

_- ¡Mi amo ya te dijo que no!_

_- Señor Jaken no se meta ¡por favor! – le grito exasperada la azabache, por las tantas negativas que le daba el ambarino y que más encima la ignoraba en ese momento, y las inmiscusiones del youkai sapo, así que a paso firme se fue acercando al árbol donde Sesshōmaru estaba recostado._

_- ¡Niña! Insolente - grito - Amo dígale que no puede, ¡dígale quien manda!_

_- Sesshōmaru, yo no te he pedido nada, solo quiero de vez en cuando ir a mi época… y continuar un poco con mi vida – había dicho lo primero segura mirándolo a los ojos, pero las últimas palabras las había musitado. _

_- ¡Insolente! - Chillo Jaken- Dirígete a él con respeto. _

_- Volverás en dos días – comenzó a decirle mientras se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a caminar, dejando tanto ha Jaken y Ahome sorprendidos, y sin más comenzaron a seguirlo._

_- ¡Ja! - En son de burla le hizo a Jaken, haciendo que este se molestara. _

_Tendría mucho que explicarle a su familia._

_Cuando ya habían llegado al pozo, Ahome se disponía a sentarse en el filo de este para lanzarse –como el árbol le había dicho que tendría que hacer– antes de querer hacerlo sintió como era tomada bruscamente del cuello de su uniforme, era él lo supo._

_- Dos días humana, o tu gente sufrirá - Le dijo cerca del oído, Ahome pudo sentirlo y ni siquiera quiso contestarle, simplemente sintió como era empujada sin delicadeza dentro del pozo._

_Simplemente la había dejado ir para poder planear aquel año en paz. Sin boche._

. . . .

En un castillo situado en las faldas de lo que podría considerar un acantilado, se encontraba entrando un joven albino, siendo esperado por dos sujetos de presencia sombría y miradas cargadas de odio.

- ¿La encontró verdad? - Pregunto uno impacientemente siendo observado por el otro de forma reprobatoria.

- ¡Contrólate! - Le decía haciendo un ademan de que guardara silencio, mientras se dirigía a una ventana cercana y se sentaba en el filo de esta - O tendrás el mismo destino de nuestro padre por ser un impaciente - dirigiendo su mirada al albino lo más calmadamente - Hakudoshi habla.

- El señor Sesshōmaru - Nombrándolo así burlonamente - Hace aproximadamente un mes se le ha visto acompañado de una joven humana - Comenzó explicando mientras los hermanos se miraban asintiendo con la cabeza. Uno de ellos sonrió de lado - No se sabe quién es ni de que ald-..

- Suficiente, déjanos solo - Decía el menor, dejando de mirar por la ventana e indicando la salida.

- Es ella. - Decía el otro también acercándose a la ventana - ¿Qué haremos?

- Impedir que el maldito obtenga la espada, y esa solución es... matar a la Miko.

No podían darse el lujo que se hiciera más fuerte. No podrían matarlo así.

. . . .

Sesshōmaru había intentado dar con una sacerdotisa que le enseñara a la humana, pero todas las que encontraban tenían simplemente según él un poder básico y que no serían de mucha servicio. Y sabía que ella tendría que aprender a usar el arco con flechas, era la única forma que tenia para, las demás armas no funcionarían.

Para Ahome aprender a tomarlo y a tirar su primera flecha fue toda una proeza, Sesshōmaru prefería no verla por que se exasperaba, por ello normalmente mandaba a Jaken a ayudarle, pero esa tarde en particular se quedó para observar los progresos –nulos– de la miko. Como no se podía desquitar con ella su fuente de desquite fue el pobre Jaken que ya se encontraba todo golpeado, después de muchos golpes ya, Ahome no aguanto más el abuso.

- ¡No le pegues así! - Gritaba mientras buscaba en su bolso un spray para echarle en la cabeza a un desmayado Jaken - Después de todo es el único que te soporta… idiota - Susurro lo último, sabiendo que el ambarino la escucharía. Y así fue.

En un rápido movimiento se paró al lado de miko que se encontraba de rodillas junto a Jaken, y tomándola igual de rápido por el cuello la levanto, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, Ahome sintió miedo más o se lo demostró. Si no hubiera estado tan enrabiado con ella, capaz y se habría dado cuenta. Hubiese aceptado que por ultimo tenía valor, que hasta el momento nadie le había mostrado. Capaz y la hubiese soltado.

- ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro tu posición aquí?, ser inferior.

- A mí no me vienes con eso – comenzó a decirle, sosteniéndole la mirada, mientras tomaba la mano de Sesshōmaru, sabiendo que no lo movería del lugar, aun así ejerciendo fuerza para hacerlo - que yo no soy Jaken ni nada, a mí me respetas - El fruncido el ceño – Después de todo de todo es mi ayuda - Enfatizando en ayuda – La que necesitas.

- Cuando tenga a Souunga no tendré compasión de ti.

Dicho esto quito su mano del cuello, Ahome calló, y él se alejó, dejandola en el primero del que sería uno de sus muchos llantos.

Cuando llego entrada la media noche adonde había dejado a sus acompañantes simplemente encontró a un Jaken aún desmayado, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, una furia que hace mucho no sentía se apoderaba de él.

La miko no estaba por ninguna parte…

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola primero q todo quisiera disculpar la demora, pero es que el año nuevo me consume.**_

_**Bueno a pesar de que estos tres capítulos vendrían siendo una especie de intro, siento q voy muy rápido con todo. ¿o estará bien así?, en todo caso no quiero hacer este fic muy largo. Lo malo que tengo es que soy un poco-demasiado impaciente, y ya me gustaría "juntarlos" (en muchos sentidos), pero igual perderia la gracia un Sessho, q al tercer capi ya esta cambiando, aunq tampoco quiero q pasen mil para ello. Soy deficil. bueno gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios! =)**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios.**_


End file.
